


Angels - Lams AU

by Til_WeMeetAgain



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Dies, Angels, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy AU, Hamilton - Freeform, Help, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, How the heck do you tag these things, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Til is losing the plot, kinda dystopian i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Til_WeMeetAgain/pseuds/Til_WeMeetAgain
Summary: Amaria is a country where a powerful hierarchy rules and runs thick within the blood of the people.Angels are the top rank, they're violent and powerful,  no one wants to mess with them. They are distinguishable by the white halo hovering above their heads, which turns pink when they fall in love (a rare phenomenon) and red when they are heartbroken. They are ruthless and cold-hearted, and feared by everyone, even, sometimes, their own children.Demons are the middle rank, don't get fooled by their name, because although they may sound even more terrifying than the Angels, they are fundamental to society because of their horns, which provide healing powers, and are generally nice people, although they are often feared because of their name, they do what they can to help.The bottom rank is the Outsiders, the Unimportant, the Losers. Forced to live in awfully small houses, or shared flats, they are shunned by the Angels and pitied by the Demons, but normally, no one can help them. They are distinguishable by the white mark on their cheek, which, like the Angel's halo, goes pink when they fall in love and red when they are heartbroken.Wattpad: _AngeIica_SchuyIer_
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1- Messed Up Education System

I will never understand why mixed rank schools exist. It's like the Angels enjoy seeing us low ranks suffer, being pushed around in the hallways, being beaten up and shouted at for the most trivial reasons. It's messed up. Well, really the whole rank system is messed up, but the schools are arguably one of the most messed up things. I walk towards the school, the large red brick structure standing out against the neat white-painted townhouses nearby. My damaged leather sandals smack against the hot pavement whilst I walk, my friends, Laf and Herc chatting next to me as we enter the school gates. One of the school bullies, Thomas Jefferson, is standing just inside the gate with his friend, James Madison. They're one of the only mixed rank friendships in the school, with Thomas being an Angel, and James being a Demon, and, what's even rarer is that they both are pink, meaning that they are in love with someone. They say that they have girlfriends in a different school, but if I'm being honest, I don't actually believe them. But I'd never say that to their faces.

Thomas shouts something at us that I can't hear, and then the next thing I know, a stone is being thrown at my head, hitting the side of it and bouncing off, now covered in small splatters of blood. I keep on walking, not wanting to let him know that he'd got to me, even though my eyes were now glistening with tears. We reach the school building and head to our lockers, my hair now sticking to my head with blood, and grab our books. Laf turns to me. 

"Mon ami! That looks painful, are you sure you're ok?" He asks, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ow!" I said, bringing my hand up to touch the cut in my head, immediatly recoiling. 

"You don't sound, or look for that matter, fine. Go fix yourself up in the toilet next to the English classroom, and me and Laf will tell the teacher why you are late. Go!" Herc butts in and shoos me the opposite way down the corridor.

I walk down the corridor, the crowd thinning, and I get several sympathetic looks from other students, but no one says a word. They have probably heard what happened, but I don't know a single person in the school who is not scared of Thomas. I back into the dimly lit bathroom, walking up to the mirror and observing the gash in the side of my head, sightly covered by my thick black hair. I don't dare touch it, and instead start filling the sink, gathering some paper towels. One of the toilet doors behind me starts opening and I jump in suprise. John Laurens.

John is one of the most popular boys in the whole school. He's an Angel, and son of famous senator Henry Laurens. He's friends with the Schuyler sisters, Angie, Eliza and Peggy, hot, popular girls in our year. And yes, I've admired him from afar for years, he's just so perfect, I swear, it's inhumane. Alright, deep breaths. I turn around and stare into his dark eyes. 

"Can I help?" I ask. 

"Are you ok?" He says over me "Look jump onto the counter, I have a first aid kit in my bag, I'll find something for that cut." He turns away, rummaging in his bag muttering to himself. I don't dare say no, although I'm slightly confused. He's an Angel, and I didn't even know that he knew I existed, and now he's HELPING me. It must be a dream, he's obviously crushing on someone anyway, the halo above his head is tinged pink at the edges. I'll wake up in a minute and I'll be back in my corner, curled up in my blanket, I know it. He turns back around with a cut dressing in his hand, and immediately gets to work, bandaging my head tightly. He finishes up and stares into my eyes for a moment, before turning back around quickly, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. 

"See you around." He says as I look back at him, smiling slightly. 

"Bye." I say back, smiling back at him, and I see that he means it. I walk out the room on cloud nine. 

I just talked to John freaking Laurens.


	2. Chapter 2- It's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some history with Eliza Schuyler.
> 
> I remember writing this chapter and thinking the title was so clever. Because it's about Alex's history with Eliza, and they're in History class. Ha ha ha that's hilarious.

I quickly made my way to class and walked in just before the bell rang. The first class of the day was with Mr. Washington, our History teacher. He was bald, and medium height, standing at I'd say 5.9 ft. His lessons were interesting, although History has never been my favorite subject. 

"Ow! Laf that hurts!" I whispered whilst he was poking me, hard, in the side.

"No! Have you seen your face?" He whispered back

"I mean, that would be pretty hard, It's my own face." 

"Wait! Alex! Your mark is pink!" Herc said, leaning over Laf "Well, light pink, but still-"

"Wait, what?"

Mr. Washington stopped talking about The First Amaria Revolution for a second and looked up. "Boys. Please quieten down unless one of you is dying. If one of you is dying, bring that to my attention now, instead of interrupting my class further." we fell silent for a second.

"Herc, he could have worked it out for himself!" Laf muttered

"No, he couldn't. Have you seen how oblivious he is?" He whisper-shouted back

"Guys I'm right here!"

"It's kinda true Alex."

"Boys!" Mr. Washington shouted. "I have told you once and I will not tell you again. Be quiet."

"Well, who is it, Alex? Who's got you crushing?" Laf asked

"Oh, I don't know, I'll think about it."

"See Laf? He's oblivious to everything."

I knew alright.

John Laurens. The kind, and cute, boy that had helped me earlier in the bathroom. I could go right up to him and say "Hey I like you." but that would be seriously unreasonable. There are many reasons why it wouldn't work, namely that he's an Angel. And that he's friends with Elizabeth Schuyler. She hates me.

Does she have a legitimate reason to hate me? Well, maybe, yes. Last year, when I was young and stupid, and many, many other adjectives, we were kind of friends. I mean, she hated me but slightly less than she hated other people, so I'm counting that as kind of friends. But we were walking to class when she pulled me into a bathroom, a girl's bathroom. I was slightly freaked out, as would most people be, if someone who was notoriously kind of rude and harsh, pulled them into a bathroom that they really shouldn't be in, but listened. She told me that she needed to study a normal (actually, she used a much worse term) for her Class Studies class and that she had chosen me, and I should be grateful for such an opportunity. Because I really couldn't be bothered to actually have her interview me, I may have told Laf to put pins all over her chair for me, but the little shit decided that it would be funny if he spelled my name with them. Now she hates me.

"What are you thinking about Aleeeeeeeex?" Herc said, leaning over Laf, again.

"Leave him alone Hercules. If he wants to tell us, he will. Right, Alex?" 

That's the thing. I don't think I can.

"Yeah."

Oh shit. I'm in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another really short chapter! I feel really bad about it. Trust me, after this chapter, I know what I'm doing, and the chapters will get longer (don't trust me. it takes about another 4 chapters to actually get my shit together) I'm just trying to work out which tone of writing fits the characters best, and boring stuff like that. They should hopefully come quicker too! I have decided after each chapter to put a little bit of lore about the world and stuff, so here is the first bit, enjoy!
> 
> In the description, I kind of lied a bit. The world isn't called Amaria, Amaria is a country. To put it simply, every modern-day country has a counterpart in this world. Some may never be mentioned, but there is one other country that I feel needs to be mentioned here before it comes up. Briterra. This is this world's equivalent of Britan. Briterra is in the Unia Kingdom, but that won't be mentioned a lot. Briterra has even more of a hierarchy than Amaria, and prides itself on less than 20% of its population being Normals. Basically, in a group of ten people in Briterra, there would probably be two Normals, five Demons, and three Angels, whilst in Amaria, it would be nearly the opposite, with five Normals, three Demons, and two Angels. I don't know if this is interesting to anyone else, but I enjoy little bits of world-building like this. Ask any questions you want!
> 
> Thank you for reading this installment of Angels, have a lovely time of day, and I look forward to seeing you guys again on the next chapter soon!
> 
> ANGELICAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAA AND PEGGY, I'M OUT.


	3. Chapter 3- Demons and Normals Association For Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Til actually gets her shit together and posts a chapter with a normal length, but for the wattpad release it took her literally a month.
> 
> They go to a meeting. ABOUT REVOLUTION. It would normally be in the description, and you'd know that a revolution is happening already, but Ao3 decided that my description was too long, so you're learning about it now. Don't blame me.

~After School~

It's dark. The last remnants of the sun falling down over the tops of the fancy high-rise buildings behind us as we walk back home. We turn a corner into a different street where the street lights are flickering, and pass the sign telling us that we are now out of the Demon District, and into the Normals one. I kick a stone as we walk down the street, not missing the feeling of Laf and Herc staring at me intently.

"I know you're staring at me." I say.

"We're worried Alex. We know there's something you're not telling." We turn onto another street, this one even less well lit than the last.

"Well, it's not important. Curfew is soon. We need to get back."

"Alex, you can trust us." Another street. This is darker than the last one, and the dirty, graffited high-rise at the end is the building we call home.

"Not with this." I sigh "We've got a DNAFR meeting later by the way."

"You're seriously thinking of going?"

"You're seriously thinking of not going? It's important Laf, I know you don't want to be pushed around anymore."

"I must say, I agree with Alex on this one." I push open the door to the building, giving a sympathetic look to Martha on the front desk, looking tired and nearly falling asleep on her duct-taped computer.

"But I don't REALLY want to be killed."

"And so what if you're killed? If it helps your future children to live in a free world with no barriers on what they can or can't do because they aren't an angel, then it's worth it."

"Guys, shhhh, you're going to get caught. Then you will be dead." Herc steps in front of us and rummages in his bag for the key, bringing it out and unlocking the door.

We step in, the strong stench of alcohol filling our noses as soon as we step past the doormat. My cousin, Peter, is asleep on the couch, a ragged blanket covering his body and a partially empty beer bottle in his hand, hanging off the edge of the sofa and dripping steadily, creating a pool on the floor. Laf and Herc go into our bedroom, and I head into the small kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and some aspirin and put them next to the couch. 

I then follow them into our bedroom, which is a small room off one of the corridors, with three pretty awful looking beds with ragged bed-sheets, posters on the wall of celebrities, a taped up chest of drawers and a book shelf, stacked high with the fourteen books of the Happy Otter series, textbooks, and other stories that we've had since we first got this room when we were nine. We were lucky to get one at all, even of this size in this pretty awful place. There is 19 bedrooms and over 40 people live in this tiny, cramped apartment in downtown New Yari. Theres probably over a thousand in the building.

"Oh, hey Alex!" Herc greets when I walk in, looking up from his homework that he's doing beside Laf, blushing furiously, and his mark on his check pulsating pink. It's been pink for a while so I don't question it, and sit down beside him, grabbing my history textbook and opening it on the page decribing, in gruesome detail, the First Amaria Revolution. 

"How are you guys not disturbed by this?" I ask

"Says the guy that wants to be killed in another revolution." Laf spits

"I don't want to be killed!"

"Stop arguing! Laf, you know Alex will make you come along, and you know that you actually do want to anyways. Alex, Laf knows that you're right, so please don't keep on bringing it up, you're just going to make him even more upset. Thank you."

"I wasn't even-" 

"Shush and do your work." Herc snaps, then gives me a smile.

I look back at my textbook, at the horrifying pictures of dead bodies, at the detailed explanation of why the rank system exists, and I suddenly feel sick.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." I stutter out, running out the room and into the bathroom, making it just in time before I throw up into one of the toilet bowls. I flush the toilet and wash my hands, making sure to avoid the patches of dried blood and other substances on the floor.

When I get back into the room, Lafs face is buried deep into his pillow, and Herc is giggling. 

"You ok Alex?" he asks

"Mhm. Is Laf ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Guys. Go to your own beds, I need sleep!"

"Yeah, Alex, get away, we have to wake up in like three hours." Herc sighs, and lay back down

"You're going to sleep on the same bed as Laf?" I ask

"O-oh, no, of course not!" He spluttered, jumping up and running over to his own bed. I laugh. 

"Night."

"Night Alex." They both chorus, and we all fall alseep.

~Time skip. Also, tense change. I cannot write in present tense, but it sounded better than past for the first paragraph. I'm gonna try and get this chapter to more than a 1000 words, as a little thank you to everyone that has followed me, I appriciate every single one of you guys!~

"Alex! Alex! Alex wake up!"Herc whispered, shaking my shoulder aggressively.

"Ughhhhh. What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. We have the DNAFR meeting, I thought yo-"

"I don't want to miss it! Let's go!"

We quickly got dressed out of our pyjamas and into some pretty standard clothes to avoid suspicion, jeans and t-shirts, with standard cheap trainers. I grabbed my key off the chest of drawers and slipped in into my backpack, before I joined Laf and Herc at the front door.

"You guys ready?"

"Mhm. Laf?" Herc whispered

"Yep."

"Great lets get going." We walked down the corridor, avoiding the places that squeaked. I stepped on one.

"Big baguette." Laf tutted (Yes, I just wanted baguette to be the 1000th word.)

"Shut up! We need to be quiet!" I whispered back

"Both of you! Shhhh." We reached the foyer of the building and walked over to the back door, knocking on it five times before it swang open, and we stepped out into the night air, shivering slightly as the cold ran down our spines. We didn't have any time to dawdle, however, as the meeting was due to start in wait... ten minutes! We really didn't have any time! 

Eventually, though we reached the building. It was tall, and otherwise unassuming, the windows ever so slightly cracked, and the red brickwork showed off trademark downtown New Yari graffiti. We stepped inside the building, and were immediatly greeted by the sound of the hushed chatter of what must have been a couple of hundred Demons and Normals, cramped together at small tables, on broken couches and chairs, beanbags spilling the insides, and sitting on the floor, many scared small kids and toddlers gripping onto their parents legs, obviously having heard of the terrifying tales that are told about people who disobey the Angels. A mic that was propped up on a make-shift stage made of boxes was crackling at the front of the room, and stayed like that until someone ran to the front to speak

"Hello everybody. My name is George Washington." Herc and Laf whispered beside me in shock, obviously realising that this was our History teacher, and we obviously were not expecting him "Like many of you here tonight, I am risking my job, my house, and my life, to be here, and partake in the uprising against the force that has held us all down for hundreds of years now. I work in the local mixed-rank high school, Mercer High School, and I see first hand the negative affects that the rank system forces on the future generations of our society. I see children wanting to make a change to it, children being opressed by it, and children being forced into it. I'm sure some children I teach will be here today. You know who you are, and I'm proud you want to make a difference. I promise you, we will try and get you out of here unharmed. But of course, like any revolutions, there will always be ones that we lose on the way. The lives we lose will not be lost in vain. Thank you." Mr Washington tutrned off the mic and gave us all a salute, walking off the stage, and in my mind I knew that coming here tonight was the right descision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done. This was chapter 3 of Angels! Lets get into the little bit of information I'll give you about the ranks today!
> 
> Jobs. They're an important part of society, and each rank generally does something different. Of course, there may be a demon working in a beauty parlour, but they would generally be in a management role, and leave the hard work to the normals. Normals actually get the most flexibility in jobs, because there's a lot they can do, but also a lot they can't.
> 
> Angels are normally in powerful roles. They are often senators, lawyers or in charge of large buisnesses. Their powers vary, so of course, their jobs vary with the person, but there is a certain standard Angels are supposed to live up to.
> 
> Demons generally take lower management positions, like personal assistants, or are teachers, like Mr Washington, but due to the fact their horns provide healing powers, the most common role for a Demon to take is as a doctor or nurse. They may also own a small business, but will often have another job on the side.
> 
> Normals are left with everything else. They cannot do any of the jobs that Angels and Demons do, but they have an extensive list of jobs they can, although they are often extremely under-paid and the working enviroment is dire, they do have a little more freedom in this aspect, although it isn't always a good thing.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter of Angels - A Lams AU, and I look forward to seeing you again soon! 
> 
> ANGELICAAAAAAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAAA AND PEGGY, I'M OUT.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hell To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you thought the chapters were getting longer? No. It's a while yet, hold on.
> 
> Alex is oblivious.

The next morning we were late to school. Granted, it was only fifteen minutes, and when we ran into the History classroom, Mr Washington had only just finished roll-call, but it didn't change the fact that we were late. Nobody made a big deal of it, Normals being late isn't a rare occurance, not after the Bus Regulation Law was passed, meaning that more than one Normal isn't allowed on a bus at any one time. We barely got any looks, most people just staring blankly at their texbooks, a few glancing up, but the one person that stood out was John Laurens, who stared sypathetically at me in particular as we passed, before he realised I saw, and quickly looked back down at his book. I brushed it off, and the lesson continued as normal, Mr Washington told us that we would need to stay behind after school, but that was standard for being late, and I knew he wouldn't keep us long. I did feel that uncomfortable feeling you get when you're being stared at though, and looked around just in time to see John averting his eyes from my face. Again, I brushed it off, it was probably nothing.

The thing that was harder to brush off though was when, after class, I was pulled into the bathroom by the guy himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his eyes geniunely showing concern as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure? Did someone do something? Is that why you're late?"

"Slow down. Nobody did anything to me."

He sighed with relief, pulling me into a hug "Thank god."

This was slightly weird behaviour, after all, I didn't even think that he knew I existed until yesterday, but obviously I wasn't missing out on this, and wrapped my arms around him too.

"Sorry, that probably wasn't what you were expecting!" He sighed

"It's fine. I enjoyed it." I laughed, trying to relive some of the tension in the air. John smiled at that.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Why, if you dont mind me asking?"

"No, of course I don't. I- I was just worried."

The bell rang.

"shit, we better go." I said, grabbing my bag again.

"Yeah, if I'm late I'll have hell to pay."

I laughed at the statement, although I wasn't entirely sure it was a joke, and smiled at him as we walked out and down the corridor, splitting off to go to our different classes. After I spoke to him I just felt like I was floating high on a cloud. It was perfect. Dammit. I've fallen, and I've fallen fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was a tiny, and kind of unnessary chapter, but it's also important. Realistically, you wouldn't date someone you've only interacted with once. Meaningful relationships take time, and it should be the same in this book too. Just because they both like eachother doesn't mean I want them to get together straight away, and it's also essential for the plot that they don't, and form at least a friendship first. This chapter is short, but I had the inspiration for it, and it felt like it came to an end naturally there. It also only took one day or so to write (I generally take a day between starting to write chapters) and I like it. Is it my best writing? No. Is it going to get better? Hopefully, yes. I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, honestly, but here you guys go, the little bit of extra information at the end of the chapter:
> 
> Everyones favourite book series is Happy Otter. It's a series of fourteen books, and has a super huge fandom. It's written by a super LGBTQ+ supportive writer, and everyone loves her. Yeah, I have no inspiration for this one. Anyone wants to know bout anyting specific?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter of Angels - A Lams AU, and I'm looking foward to seeing you guys in the next chapter! Adios!
> 
> ANGELICAAAAAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAAA AND PEGGY I'M OUT.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Calm Before The Storm (chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I'm so original.
> 
> "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT?" He snarled

It had been a few weeks since John pulled me into the bathroom. After our chat, I'd seen him staring at me in class a couple of times, but as soon as I looked his way he quickly snapped his gaze back to his book. We would also talk behind the school every day, and I must say, that was my favorite part of each day, seeing his eyes shine as he talked to me when we sat on the hard concrete, it gave me just a glimmer of hope that he maybe liked me back. Of course, this didn't come without repercussions. As I was staying behind after school, Laf and Herc were immediately suspicious, after all, I couldn't tell them where I was going. We had DNAFR meetings every night in the same building, and they were fun, going against the Angel's rules and planning a rebellion. If this wasn't going to end up like the Second Amaria Revolution, we'd need to make sure every action was perfectly planned and executed without suspicion. Or else we'd end up dead.

I walked around the back of the school after making sure that Laf and Herc were not following me. I glanced behind me every few seconds until I reached the fence, climbing it quickly and jumping down. John was sitting at the bottom, scrolling through something on his phone.

"Hey!" I said, smiling

"Hey." He stood up and gave me a hug "I was thinking that maybe we could get ice-cream? I have money, and I know a way to get you some if we go to the one near the school."

Of course, this was a nice idea, and I so so so wanted to say yes. He basically asked me on a date. But the logical part of my brain was telling me to say no, after all, I was Normal, he was an Angel. We're natural-born opposites. We're not supposed to be in love. It would never work and I was just leading myself on. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't say no-

"Sounds great. Let's go!"

It didn't take long to walk to the ice-cream shop. John pretended to be mad at me so we got no weird looks, but in reality, he wasn't saying anything remotely mean, instead opting for the 'saying compliments aggressively' tactic. When we arrived at the shop - a neatly decorated pink and white ice-cream chain called Frosty Delights - I waited outside in an alley-way, tucked behind some trash-cans as I waited for John to return. He did so quickly, holding two ice-cream cones, one strawberry with sauce and sprinkles, and one bubblegum, which was perching precariously on a cone with a thick band of chocolate around the top. He handed me the bubblegum one, and we started walking again, licking our ice-creams. 

"This is good." I said

"Yeah, it i- WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT?" He replied, snarling when another person passed.

I stifled a laugh, after all, he couldn't be serious "You really are bad at this!"

We turned onto another street, the sky beginning to cloud over.

"It isn't my fault! It's harder then it looks!"

We walked past the sign saying we were now in Normals district, and it started to gently rain.

"Yeah, right."

The rain became heavier. I began to panic.

"Looks like it's going to be a storm- Alex. Alex, are you ok?"

I turned back with fear in my eyes. 

I needed his help.

I wanted his help.

But I couldn't accept it.

So I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Another chapter down, although it's pretty short! The next chapter is the infamous Storm Chapter™
> 
> Are you guys excited? Probably not, but hey, we're doing it anyway! So, let's get into the extra information!
> 
> There are different parts of town where Angels, Demons, and Normals are allowed to go. Angels are allowed to use all services in all parts of town. Demons are not allowed to use services specifically for Angels, unless they are working there, but can use everything else. Normals are allowed to use services only for Normals, unless they're going to school.
> 
> Yeah, that was probably pretty bad, but that's what you are getting for this chapter, sorry. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter of Angels - A Lams AU, and I hope to see you again soon! Ciao!
> 
> ANGELICAAAAAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAAAAA, AND PEGGY, I'M OUT.


	6. Chapter 6- The Storm Chapter™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just a really deep friendship, ok?

~3rd person because why the heck not?~

"Alex!"John ran after him, the only indications of where he had gone were the quiet thuds and splashes of Alex's feet on the pavings. John had never been into this part of town before, and it wasn't the best time to have a tour either, what with the loud thunder rattling over-head, and the rain crashing down, soaking him through to the bone, and leaving him shaking in his jumper and jeans. The small figure ahead ran down the winding streets. Left, right, right, left, left, right, it was a maze. A sick, dark, damp maze of horrible living conditions and shops with the signs half hanging off, or chipped away at after many years of being used. It was eye-opening. Of course, John knew that Normals weren't treated as fairly as the others, but he didn't know to what extent. He realised that it was a lot worse than he thought. He realised that the only thing he wanted to do was help. And that was what he would do. Help. 

The footsteps stopped, and a flash of blue jumper could be seen dashing behind a trash can, and the sound of quiet crying could be heard.

"Alex..." John whispered, kneeling down next to the small figure "It'll be ok." he reached out and gently rested his arm on Alex's shoulder, then couldn't stand looking at him shaking and pulled him closer into his chest. This wasn't love. He told himself. No, it was just really deep friendship, the connection deeper than he'd ever felt with anyone, even Peggy Schuyler, the smaller-than-average ball of sunshine, or her sister Angelica, the book-smart and people-smart sister, who always knew what to say. The girls were nice and all, they'd been friends since first grade, along with their sister, Eliza. It was hard to describe Eliza. You could easily say she was pretty, but her looks were heavily deceptive, as she was a ball of burning hot flames, ready and waiting to set things alight if it didn't go her way. She was fiercly protective, and honestly lovely, but hid all this, scarcely to be seen inside, as the world looked at a shell of the girl she was, she wasn't really predjudiced, or mean, or really all that snappy. Sure, she had a firery side, but that wasn't all she was.

Another loud crash of thunder ripped though the sky and Alex yelped, gripping closer to John and hiding his face in his chest. John didn't ask any question and just let Alex grip onto him, rubbing comforting circles on his back, and occasionally whispering something comforting in his ear. He wasn't stupid, and knew that if he wanted to help they'd have to stay here behind this trash can, barely sheltered from the harsh rain and shivering from the cold. They stayed like that for hours, long after the moon started peaking through the clouds, even after the rain stopped and no more thunder could be heard they just stayed, unmoving, clinging on to each other like it was the last thing they'd do because it just felt so....

right.

John sighed, he'd get in trouble for staying out late anyway, so there was no point in moving until Alex did. He watched the small boy walk back into his apartment building, paying no attention to the swears and other graffiti plastered arund the bottom. He looked at him and felt a feeling he's never felt before. It wasn't love though, he told himself, no, just a deep friendship. He smiled and walked away into the light of the lightly glowing apartments in the distance, back to his house, away from the one person he felt the deepest connection with, but the one person he could never get any closer to. He knew this wasn't allowed, but that's what makes it fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a grand total of three re-writes, it's here! Woo! The storm chapter! I'm sorry about the awful length, there may be another storm chapter, because this one was more of an introduction to John as a character, and didn't really follow the typical storm chapter structure, but I've had this chapter idea ever since I started the book, and it felt right to put it here. This story is not going to have them kiss and say "OML I LOVE YOU." in the next chapter, and it's probably going to happen in chapter 12+, as I feel like thats the right time in most books to start adding in proper ship moments, but that doesn't mean they won't have several awkward encounters until then. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter of Angels - A Lams AU, and I hope to see you again soon! Ciao!
> 
> ANGELICAAAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAAAAA, AND PEGGY I'M OUT.


	7. Chapter 7- Mullette are Icons, Alex is sad, Parental Supervision Doesn't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Wattpad version, this chapter doesn't have the chapter 7 in front of the title, because it was 'too long' it's also a normal length chapter, so that's great.
> 
> The boys have a sleepover like they don't have one every day because they sleep in the same room.

~Alex's POV because fun~

After John left I ran back to the apartment, not looking behind me, as I knew if I did I'd ask him to stay, ignoring the logistics, as clearly, he wouldn't be allowed. I mean, he wasn't either supposed to be in my part of town, let alone staying there. I knew he wouldn't even want to either, after all, the cracked windows, graffiti and cramped streets of the Normals District is a world away from where he lived. I've given up pretending that he wouldn't mind, that we'd make it work, because it's not the truth. I wouldn't tear him away from the lavish lifestyle that we knew because that wouldn't be fair. If I really love him, I have to learn to let him go. But it's so so hard, because there's a small part of me that doesn't want to, and wants to keep clinging onto the hope that we'll defy all odds and be together. It can't happen. I know it. But just for once, wouldn't it be nice for me to be the one that's satisfied?

I made my way up the stairs, dragging my feet slightly on the scuffed and faded red carpet, easily the most expensive thing in building, despite being probably no less than 30 years old. The staircase lightbulb was flickering again, making a small annoying sound, and casting ominous shadows round the corner as I walked. I reached the top step and pushed the door open, covering my ears as it creaked loudly on its hinges. I walked down the corridor, fishing my key out my bag to unlock the door.

When I stepped in, I was immediatly greeted by the stench of alcohol, not that that was new, and the loud shouts of people sitting on the various sofa's, cheering at the football game on the old tv, too drunk to care that the picture kept on cutting out, or that the commentators voice occasionally distorted, so it sounded like they were some sort of demon. A man turned around at the sound of the door shutting behind me and shouted something along the lines of 'go buy some more alcohol, boy' and flicked some money at me, it hitting me in the eye as I scrambled to grab it. As much as I hated when other people from the other apartments came over, it had its upsides, such as the fact that we now had some money to spend at the convenience store, the man would be to drunk to remember he even gave me the money, let alone what he'd ask me to get with it. He'll notice, definitely, but I always bank on them not remembering me. Nine times out of ten that works.

I walk into the bedroom, Laf and Herc laying on Herc's bed, his head on Laf's chest as they lay there, listening to music playing over the shouts in the background. I don't think anything of it, of course I wouldn't, they're friends. Nothing more, like they've said what must have been a million times. It could just be me being oblivious though. Picking up on signs isn't my strong point, as I've been told.

"Oh, hey Alex!" Herc sat up quickly, pulling on the cuffs of his jumper.

"Hey Herc, Laf." I grinned, grabbing my coat and slipping the money into the pocket without a hole "I'm going to the convienience store. You coming?"

"Sure, it'll be nice to get out." Laf smiled and grabbed his coat off the hook, slipping it on and pulling up the hood, Herc mirroring his actions.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who did you take that money off this time?" Herc questioned, his hand on the doorknob.

"Does it really matter? Let's go!" I said, opening the door anyway, and holding it open slightly.

We walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, picking small bits of paint off the stairwell wall, flaking away the chips to reveal the dark red brick underneath. It wasn't pretty, sure, the patches of brick occasionally showing under the thin layer of unappetising cream coloured paint, but it was satisfying flicking the paint off the wall. We made our way out of the stairwell, and into the reception, where after waving to Martha, we walked out onto the street, shivering at the cold that our thin coats wouldn't cover, and huddling a bit closer together, ignoring the people loitering outside the apartment building for no apparent reason.

The convienience store was a few blocks away from the building. We were regulars there, along with most of the others from the building, as the prices weren't bad, and the quality was as good as you were going to get it, so it was popular, and normally had a line outside, but due the the bad weather, there was only one or two people waitig outside, and they were done quickly, so we didn't have to wait too long. We bought as much candy as the ten dollar note could buy, and called it a day, swinging the flimsy plastic bag as we walked slowly back to the apartment, looking back at the posh apartments and houses of the demons, and in the distance, the mansions of the Angels, glinting in the evening moonlight.

When we made it back to the room we sat on Lafs bed, pulled the thin blanket over our knees and rested our backs against the wall, as Herc spread the candy out between us. We sat there for a while, laughing and talking, occasionally nibbling on a bit of candy, but otherwise, we didn't really do much, until Hercules asked something. The thing I seriously didn't want to answer. 

"Hey Alex, have you worked out who you're crushing on yet?"

I froze. Of course, I knew who I was crushing on, but it was an Angel. I'm not supposed to like Angels. I'm supposed to hate them and their ways, oppressing us in this system, making my life miserable ever since I was born, but I couldn't hate John. John was everything that Angels weren't. He got me. He hated the system as well, even though it benefitted him, and he was so, so, so kind. I had a choice, tell them, and risk losing my only friends I'm allowed to hang out with, or say no, and keep the time I spend with John to myself, but it didn't feel right to say that John didn't mean anything to me. He meant more to me than I ever thought someone would. Quickly Alex, make the decision before they get suspicious.

No, I haven't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It's done, that was Chapter Seven you guys! Thank you for reading. I have a question though. Can you guys pick a number, 1-5? This will decide the ending of the story, so pick wisely. 
> 
> I like this chapter. It's over 1,000 words, which is rare for me, and I like the little insight into their day-to-day lives, even though it's really a filler chapter. I promise, the next chapter will be important to the plot. By way of little world building thing at the end, today I'm going to tell you something, you can take it as you wish.
> 
> I said everything I said in the description for a reason.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter of Angels - A Lams AU and I hope to see you again soon! Ciao!
> 
> ANGELICAAAAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAAAAAAA, AND PEGGY, I'M OUT.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Til is incredibly creative with her chapter titles, writes 600 words describing instagram, and takes three hours to make sure that the Schuylers don't don't like they're naked.
> 
> Just a general chapter.

~Third Person POV~

John was lying on his bed, the blanket thrown on a heap on the floor and the duvet roughed up as he scrolled mindlessly through Instagram, looking at pictures that his friends were posting. 

Martha Manning, a pretty blonde Angel his age, who his parents were trying to force him to marry was posting pictures of the animals on her estate. Picturesque scenes of robins, fiery red squirrels and multicoloured fish in the pond were the general pictures she posted, otherwise, she rarely posted any of herself, maybe one here or there, of her birdwatching, or walking her dogs though. It was undeniable that she was very beautiful, and although John hated to admit it, to lots of other boys her long hair, flawless skin, southern charm and perfectly straight teeth would be extremely attractive. She didn't really want to marry John either though, and from what he'd heard in their long conversations, he was pretty sure she had a girlfriend anyway. Not that their parents would care, as they truly had their hearts set on the betrothment.

Then there was Thomas Jefferson. He posted an alarming amount of pictures of his 'best friend' James Madison. Definitely too many to be considered platonic, and along with the captions, pretty much confirmed that fact. They said that they were "just friends" but that was impossible to believe. It wasn't hard to see why they did it though. Having a romantic relationship with a person who a different rank was punishable by death, a wonderful rule created by Johns father to stop relationships he viewed as 'impure' and 'disgraceful'. Johns father governed by fear. And that's what he was best at.

Next were the Schuyler sisters, Johns best friends. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Angelica, the oldest could read him like a book. She was unreasonably smart, always knowing the right thing to say, and always having a great book recommendation up her sleeve. She wore her signature pink bracelets in all her pictures, the thin bands made of delicately weaved gold and pink thread, glistening in the sun as she sat by the pool reading a book, or slid up and down her wrist as she lay on her bed with her sisters.

Then there was Eliza, all her pictures were of her and her sisters, as she was fiercely protective of them. If you threw one punch at Peggy, for example, you would never hear the end of it. She meant well, but even I had to admit she could be a little intimadating some times. She wore a blue and silver necklace, rather like Angelica's, a prettily plaited one that hung to just above her collar bone and was slightly shiny, although it was unclear wether she ever took the thing off, so it wasn't known how it stayed the perfect metallic color.

The last one was Peggy. She was the youngest, and a lot of people forgot about her sometimes. You could see it got to her that her sisters were always their own people and she was just 'and Peggy' but she was truly unforgettable when you got to know her and her fun, smiley, ball of literal sunshine, personality. She featured more in other peoples Instagrams, wearing her signature headband, a yellow one, weaved with light bronze thread, pushing her hair out of her face with little effect as she grinned, wrapping her arms around her sisters, or posing in the most ridiculous ways.

Downstairs, the quiet ring of the doorbell distracted John from his scrolling. Nobody else was home, his siblings were at some friends, and his dad was out at the football game, so he sighed and made his way slowly downstairs, fidgeting with the zipper on his dark blue hoodie. He undid the latch and jumped back slightly of the sight of the three Schuyler sisters standing on the step, smiling as they did so, dressed perfectly pressed color-coordinated shirts, ripped jeans and clear plastic umbrellas in hand, sheltering them from the gently pattering rain. 

"Hey John!" Eliza smiled, stepping forward slightly on the step

"Hey, I-" John was cut off by Peggy pushing past both of her sisters and joining John behind the door, dripping water onto the cream carpet.

"Peggy!" Angelica said, rolling her eyes at her little sister "She has no manners. We were just wondering if we could stop by, I've just finished a book and I think you'd like it."

"Don't be such a priss, Ange, we practically came here every day before he started hanging out with the mystery boy. Speaking of, I want details." Peggy grinned and slipped her shoes off as her sisters looked on disapprovingly.

"Peggy-" Eliza began

"'Liza, it's fine. Come in." John opened the door a little more and the girls smiled, entering the house and putting their umbrellas down.

They made their way up the stairs, Angelica desperately whispering something to Peggy, and Eliza chatting amiably with John about something that had happened the day before in the storm. There was almost a passive-agressive edge to her voice, although she was talking in her usual lilting tone. It seemed almost that she was upset that he hadn't been spending as much time with them after school, instead favoring a boy that they didn't even know the name of. Actually, when he thought about it, that did sound pretty bad.

Peggy ran ahead of the group and opened Johns door, turning the light on, before dive bombing onto his bed, completely tipping the duvet off the bed, and leaving it piled on top of the blanket on the floor. Angelica joined her shortly after, peeling off her wet socks and motioning for her sisters to do the same, before crossing her legs and leaning back on her palms. Eliza budged up next to Peggy, and John pulled some candy out from one of the drawers at the bottom of his bed, the one nearest to the window, plastered with small multicoloured stickers they had placed there one night at a sleepover when they were younger. Johns dad had shouted and slapped him after that event, demanding that he peeled off all of the stickers, but never got round to checking, as he rarely came into his room anyway, and if he was, he wasn't looking to check on stickers from eight years ago.

"So~" Peggy smirked, leaning back and wiggling her toes "Spill. I wanna know everything about this boy."

"Pegs, give the guy a break." Eliza sighed "he'll tell you if he wants to."

"But I wan-"

"Peggy, shut up." Angelica rolled her eyes, and picked at her slightly peeling holographic pink nailpolish.

"Well, uhhh.." John stuttered.

"See, he doesn't want to talk about it." Angelica grabbed her bag and pulled out a book, hardback, sewn in deep blue thread with gold accents "This is for you, keep it." she smiled, setting it down on the bed, and standing up "I think we should go, we have to be back for food soon, Pegs, Liza, let's leave John alone. John, we'll talk to you later. You'll be on Craftmine tonight with us, right?"

"Yeah, I will." John put the book on his dresser as he walked out the room down the stairs with the girls, smiling slightly "Thanks for the book, and thanks for coming over."

Eliza grinned, grabbing her shoes and tying her laces "It's no problem, any time. We'll hang out for longer next time, but with the storm and everything..." she trailed off, opening her umbrella as she stepped out the door

Peggy sighed, giving John a look, before stepping out the door, loudly complaining about wanting to hear about the boy, earning her a sharp flick on the shoulder by Angelica, which in turn earned her a shove from Eliza. John chuckled lightly, shutting the door behind them. He loved the girls more than anything in his life, so why couldn't he tell them about Alex? Maybe that was the reason. He loved them both, and he didn't want to lose either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO! It's done! A really big thank you for reading this chapter, and I'm so grateful for everyone who reads this book. This chapters a vibe. That's all that describes it. It's a vibe. Also longer than a 1,000 words, so like, thats good. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone that supports me, even if it's just a vote on a chapter, or a comment, they make my day, and it really motivates me to keep going. Thank you guys so much, I never thought I'd get this far, but here I am.
> 
> Look at where we are, look at where we started. It's amazing. Thank you. Anyways, now that I'm done with that, here's your information:
> 
> Ages: (I'm just going to do this here, ages are not accurate, they're going to have birthdays when I feel like it, because this is my book)
> 
> Alex: 16
> 
> Lafayette: 16
> 
> Hercules: 17
> 
> John: 17
> 
> Peggy: 16
> 
> Eliza: 17
> 
> Angelica: 17
> 
> Yeah, that's it. thank you so much for reading, love you guys! Ciao! 
> 
> ANGELICAAAAA, ELIZAAAAAAAAAA, AND PEGGY. I'M OUT.


End file.
